This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for the detection and analysis of deviations from normal in the operating conditions in a variety of processes, for example, chemical manufacturing processes. The invention is particularly, though not exclusively, concerned with the detection and analysis of hazards. The invention also relates to various applications of methods and apparatuses derived therefrom to other contexts.